Three Graces
by Erin Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: The Giant War is over. The two camps are at peace. But what happens when a little girl is chased to Camp Half-Blood? What will happen when they know her name? Or who her father is? Set the month after the Giant War. Hope you like it!
1. The Thing

**JASON'S****POV**

I was with Piper at the amiphtheater practicing battle techniques. I had never been happier. The giant war ended the month before and peace had come to the Greek and Roman camps.

"I'm going to kill you, Jason Grace." Piper threatened.

You see, Piper had become great with her dagger Katoptris. She really scared me sometimes, but being raised a Roman, I knew how to conceal my emotions. "You kill me? Piper, I thought you knew me better!" I did a fake frown before we started our match. It turns out Piper had been practicing, because she beat me, hard. Her knife was at my neck. "Admit defeat, Grace?" I sighed. Her kaleidoscope eyes shimmered with glee. She looked beautiful when she was happy.

"You win this time, Mclean, but you can't always win. Believe me I should know."

We both burst out laughing. "Rematch?" I asked hopefully. She didn't get a chance to answer.

"Piper, Jason! Dudes come quick! There is some really bad fighting happening by Thalia's tree!" Leo informed us while running up Half-Blood hill. We glanced at each other and took off after our friend. I flew us as fast as the wind would allow to my older sisters tree. When we arrived we saw a little girl about 9 years old with a terrified expression on her face. She was faced to face with a cyclopes, her only protection a large stick. She let out a high-pitched scream and backed up against the tree.

"Quick, come here!" Piper said frantically as I ran to defeat the cyclopes. It was easily completed. I swung my sword at him and it instantly turned to yellow dust. I turned around and saw Piper talking to the girl on the other side of the barrier. _She's a half-blood._ I thought as I joined them in the safest place for our kind to be on this side of the United States.

"...And that_ thing_ chased me here. It was the worst experience of my life!" the girl said as she seemed to be fighting back tears. Piper smiled calmly. "Its okay. Your safe here. Right Jason?" The girl turned to me as if she had just noticed I was there. The girl had golden brown hair, tanned skin and familiar electric blue eyes. Her clothes were torn and tattered. She was small, so I kneeled down to be at her level. "Piper's right. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. What's your name?"

"Yes, little one, what is your name?" We turned to see Chiron, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy coming towards us. The girl sniffled.

"I-I'm Alexa Grace. Where am I? What was that thing? Who are all of you?"

I looked up at the sky. "REALLY FATHER!" Everyone turned to me, shocked at my outburst. Annabeth was the first out of shock. "It could just be a co-incadence. You know, there must be a lot of people with the last name Grace and electric blue eyes." Then Percy said, "But how many half-bloods."


	2. Tiny Talk

**HI EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_ALEXA:_

I did not understand what was happening or why the blonde guy started shouting at the sky.

And I thought being chased by that creature was weird.

Honestly, I don't know what's going on.

All I told these creeps out in the middle of nowhere was my name and they start going bongzo.

"Alright," said the blonde lady who seemed to be the control and optimistic one of these wackos.

"We just have to remain calm and make sure the gods are aware of her. Especially Hera."

Alright, I take it back. She's messed up, too. Now I'm ready to intervene.

"Would someone tell me what's going on!" I yelled getting the other six peoples' attention.

The guy in the wheel chair sighed and wheeled toward me. He seemed like a respected person to the other people who backed up.

"Alright, Alexa. Jason and I just have a few things to explain to you. Is it okay if we go down to the Big House and talk?"

I nodded. He was the only sane one in this little group up here. I was sure of that.

* * *

The blonde guy, Jason, and the man in the wheel chair who's name is Chiron brought me to a farm house below the hill.

When we got there, Chiron gave me a cup full of some sort of liquid.

It surprisingly tasted like one of my grandma's homemade apple scones. **(a/n I don't know if Jason and Thalia have a grandma. Oh well! :)**

Apple scone juice? The best!

I felt so much healthier and my cuts and scrapes from the horrible thing that chased me were gone, only leaving small scars.

Jason sat in front of me. He smiled warmly.

"How do you feel, Alexa?"

I gave him a warm smile back. "I feel better. So now can you tell me why I'm here?"

"First things first." I turned to see Chiron wheeling himself into the room.

"Alexa, where have you been staying sense your mother died?"

I was very confused. I had just met Chiron. How did he know about my mom's death?

"How did you know that?"

Jason cut in. "We have are sources."

I shrugged. "With my grandma, Tammy Grace. Ever since I was two and a half."

Jason's eyes grew wide. He looked completely shocked. He mumbled something to himself but I managed to hear him.

"Thalia never told me..." I interupted him. "Thalia. That sounds so familiar."

Now it was Chiron's turn to interupt.

"It should. Thalia is your older sister, if your mother was Julia Grace."

I was dumbstruck. Flabergasted. Other word that meant surprised.

All I could do was nod. He smiled and looked at Jason expectantly. He seemed to gulp.

He looked at his hands then up at me. His eyes were the same electifying blue of my own.

I knew exactly what was coming.

"I'm Jason Grace. Nice to have a new sister. So now there are three Graces."

* * *

It wasn't a huge surprise.

Jason kinda looked like me.

We had the same eyes, nose, and cheek bones.

Other than that, we were so different.

I looked him up and down. "How old are you?"

He gave a small smile.

"I just turned six-teen two months ago. How 'bout you?"

I was gaping.

My brother was six-teen? And Thalia's older than him!

"Um... I'm nine. How old is Thalia?"

He looked scared.

Jason turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, don't you we should explain the demigod thing first or who our dad is? We should wait to talk Thalia and the Hunters."

Chiron nodded.

I had to ask. "Jason who is our dad?"

Chiron took my hand. "Alexa, your father still has to claim you, but we have a pretty good hunch your dad is the same one as Jason and Thalia's"

I furrowed my brow. "And who is that?"

Jason stood. "Zeus or Jupiter, Lord of the Sky, god of lightning, and king of the gods."

And that's when it all went black.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**I HOPE YOU LOVED IT AND REVIEW!**

**I TRUST YOUR JUDGEMENT PEOPLE!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**HOPE IT'S JOLLY!**


	3. Pretty Good Guesser

_Piper's Pov:_

When Leo and I came to the Big House to check on how Alexa was doing, we found her colasped on the couch.

"Woah, what happened?!" I asked as Leo and I rushed to her side.

Chiron was in his horse state as he walked towards us.

"She's fine. Jason and I told her about how her father is a god and she blacked out. It is completely expected that the younger children do this."

I sighed with relief.

Leo looked confused.

Then he tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't all the Hypnos kids do that? I mean their dad is the god sleep. Maybe she's related to him!"

I knew Leo meant it as a joke, but it wasn't funny.

I actually think that was one of Percy's lame ones.

"No, Leo. We are almost 100% sure she is a daughter of Zeus. 98.99% sure." Chiron explained.

Leo looked baffled.

"Why didn't you just say 99%?"

The old centaur sighed, probably exasperated by the Leo.

"Because that would be lying."

"It doesn't matter what percent sure you are as long as your pretty sure." I said breaking the argument.

Then Percy and Annabeth entered.

When they saw Alexa in an unconscious state, Percy tried to ease tension, too.

"Another child of Hypnos, Chiron. Soon enough they'll need a bigger cabin.

Chiron and Annabeth scowled.

"Alright. I'm back with water. What do I..." Jason stopped when he saw us.

"Gone 5 minutes longer the whole camp would have been in here." He said as he sat next to me.

He was holding a bottle that said:

"_**POSIDEIDON'S PURE BOTTLED WATER!"**_

"Jason can I see that bottle?" I asked trying not to persuade with charmspeak.

"Sure." He handed me the bottle.

I opened it and splashed half the bottle on Alexa's face.

"Huuh!" she gasped sitting up straight, sky blue eyes wide.

"Why would you do that!" she yelled while gasping for air.

I shrugged.

"You were unconscious and I decided I'd had enough Hypnos jokes. Honestly, he's going to put those dimwits 2 in an eternal sleep."

Jason laughed.

The girl groaned again.

Then she did something I never thought any child from the 21 century would do.

She quoted the _Wizard_ _of Oz_.

" I just had the weirdest dream. But it was a place. And you were there, and you, and you." she said with a goofy grin I'd never seen on a child of Zeus except the mist Jason.

It looked a lot like a grin Percy displayed 100 times a day.

Percy, Leo, and Alexa burst into laughter.

Jason stood and I followed.

He looked angry that Leo and Percy were laughing with his goofy sister.

Just like Thalia and Jason, Alexa had barely any physical features that matched his.

Well, except those darn eyes.

I mean, they were the same color as his but I don't think I could get lost in Alexa's eyes like I do with Jason's.

"Alexa, do you remember anything Chiron and I told you? About where you are or who our father is?" Jason asked luring me out of a trance I was not aware I was in.

All the goofiness left the little girls face.

"I.. uh... yes. I remember you told me that my father is a god. He is most likely Zeus, but you won't know till I'm 'claimed'. Is this uh- camp for people who are like us and have gods or goddesses, but also normal people you would see anywhere, as parents?"

Jason nodded and Alexa stood to look intimidating.

It was hard when you were 4'3 and looked so cute and huggable.

"Alright," she said scanning the room. "Tell me your names and who your godly parent-person is. You start."

She had pointed at Leo.

He stood from the floor.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

She pointed at Annabeth.

"You?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"How about you that guy?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"'Kay, and last but not least you?"

I smiled at the girl then at Jason who smiled back.

"I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

She looked from me to Jason, then back at me.

"Are you to in a relation ship?"

My eyes grew wide and I blushed.

How did she know?

"Yeah," Jason said blushing also. "We're dating. How did you know?"

Alexa smirked.

"I'm a pretty good guesser."


	4. World-Wide Jinx

**_Leo's Pov:_**

Since Alexa got here the day had gone by fast.

She was hilarious!

**NOTHING **like Thalia or Jason.

Thalia was a care-free, go with the wind kind of person.

Which is weird because Jason is the one who can literally control wind and fly.

Jason, on the other hand, can really be an up-tight leader who is always in control.

Other than when he's with Piper and I.

Then he let's loose.

No, there sister is a bit in the middle.

Maybe that's what Alexa was made to be.

The in between.

Anyway back to reality.

We were at the dining pavilion for dinner.

We were all at our a signed family tables (As usual), but it was very quite.

No one dared talk.

They all stared at the Grace family table.

Mostly at Alexa, making her squirm and figit more than a usual camper with ADHD.

Sure, I move more but that's because I'm amazing.

This little kid looked really nervous.

Maybe self-conscious.

Then everyone finally turned to watch Chiron stand and walk to the rooms center.

"Good Evening, children. As you may have noticed, we have a new camper. Her name is Alexa Grace. Please step forward and introduce yourself, Alexa."

It seemed like the whole camp gasped when they heard her name.

That made her ivory skin go a ghostly white.

Poor kid.

She's gonna get haunted by Hera.

Alexa stood and walked toward the center to Chiron.

"Hi. I'm Alexa Grace and I'm 9 years old."

I could hear some of the older Aphrodite kids gush at her about 'how cute'.

She was an adorable kid.

Not as adorable as myself, though.

Her long wavy hair reminded me of a maple syrup water fall.

She had freckles across her nose like Thalia's and had the Grace family eyes.

Cute.

When she gets older she'll be a real looker.

If Alexa gets older.

Now that she's here, her royal goddessness is going to flip.

She took Jason away from his mom and Thalia because Zeus had 2 children with their mom.

3?

That's so a death sentence.

But we'll just have to wait it out.

"Now let's all welcome Alexa with open arms, correct?" Chiron said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Everyone nodded and started conversations about her.

Nyssa turned to me.

"Is that where you've been all day? You could told us!"

All my siblings agreed.

I sighed.

"Yes that's where I've been. Hanging with my BFLS. Totes OMG, right!?"

They looked confused.

"You know, BFLS: Best friends little sis. OMG: Oh my gods."

They settled and nodded.

These kids need to hang with the Aphrodite girls.

* * *

At the campfire I sat with Piper, Jason, and Alexa.

They were sitting quietly, probably not awkward, but I don't do quiet.

"So, Lexy-poo, where does Grammy Tammy live? Jason has never told us about her."

She scowled then smiled.

"We live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She owns a bakery called _Pastries a-la Carte_." **( a/n That is a real bakery. Do not own. All rites to whoever owns it. :)**

Jason's mouth was hanging open.

"You live on this side of the country? I thought mom lived in Hollywood."

Alexa sighed and patted his hand.

"Sure she did, but mom was born and raised in Philadelphia. Then Grandma moved to Pittsburgh to live out her dreams when all her kids were off to collage."

"We have aunts and uncles?"

"One of each."

"What are their names?"

"Aunt Kayla and Uncle Bob."

"Bob."

We all turned to see Percy staring at the ground.

When he noticed our eyes he said, "Bob helped Annabeth and I get through Tartarus. He was a Titan who will never be reformed."

I felt bad for Perce, but he and Annabeth will be alright.

Now I was frazzled about where Alexa life.

"Alexa, how did you get here? How did someone with no experience live through that monster attack?"

She sighed and turned towards me.

"Grandma and I were on a little trip to visit Aunt Kayla. She lives in NYC, so when the monster came he chased me here. It wasn't that far. I don't know why he'd do that since he probably knew this would be my safe haven."

She grinned at us.

I started to warm up a little to Jason's sister.

We told her stories about our quests and prophecies together.

Annabeth and Percy came over to give Alexa their inputs and different sides of our stories.

Once we finished the story about our war with Gaea, Alexa looked at us expectantly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Is there any other stories? Is there going to be any other big prophecies where demigods get to save the world? I want one!"

Annabeth put her arm around Alexa's shoulder.

"I was like you once, it seems like forever ago, maybe even a dream. I thought I was never going to be given a quest, but when you had so many, you figure out they're not what there all cracked up to be."

The girl put on a poker face then burst into a smile that could have made Apollo's smile look like a burned out light bulb.

"I still want to Annabeth. Just one. I can't be as important as any of you. The world is saved, right?"

I almost choked on the marshmallow I had been eating.

She jinxed us.

And the world was going to burn, hotter then me.

**Alexa jinxed the world! What will happen next? I don't even know what will happen! It will surprise us all. Will Alexa become an equally amazing hero as Percy Jackson? Or will Hera, the evil step mom destroy her before she has the chance? The decision is in my hands, and I think she's gonna save us all! R&R **

**HAVE A COOKIE! (::)**

** -Erin: Daughter of Aphrodite ;)**


	5. A Little Gift From: Chloe The Cat

**Hey all! Here's my next chapter in Three Graces. I'm getting a lot of good comments on this story! It is completely my favorite story I'm writing right now! Don't own characters! Well except Alexa :). Keep reading and I hope you like it!**

** - Erin**

**_Jason's Pov:_**

Why?

That is my only question.

Why, after all this time, are we being jinxed?

The gods hate their people.

I can tell.

Alexa jinxed not just demigods, but all living things.

The whole amphitheater grew silent.

After Alexa said it, you could tell she regretted ever saying a word.

Her face was a ghostly white and she looked like she was going to be sick.

She glanced around, eyes landing on Chiron.

"I didn't... I didn't mean... but I..."

She burst into tears, berrying her face in her hands.

Piper pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear.

Alexa nodded slowly, fiercely wiping the tears off her face with the sleeve of her brand-new camp t-shirt.

"Alright." she whispered back to Piper.

I gave Piper a grateful look and she returned a slight nod.

Alexa turned to Chiron's voice.

"Alexa, child, I'm sure we will be fine. A month after a war like that? No major threat will come for years."

Alexa had a smile of relief on her face, but soon lost it when a cloaked figure entered our circle.

"Mother!" called one of the Hecate girls.

And there she was, a goddess I had met not even 2 months ago kneeled in front of my sister.

Surprisingly, Alexa bowed to the goddess like everyone else.

"No, child." the Hecate said gesturing for the girl to stand.

"I soon will bow to you. Lady Hera has sent her best regards to you, Alexandra Stella Grace. You were fore told greatness long before anyone here, not even Chiron was alive to see the feat."

I was gaping.

Her prophecy was proclaimed by the oracle before Chiron was born?

That was insane.

Alexa was also gaping at the goddess of magic.

"Hera sends me regards? I thought she disliked me."

The goddess smiled at her.

"Why, Hera has known of you since you were born. She was more furious then when Jason here was conceived, but after she first visited you she decided you were to special to hate."

"She visited me?"

Hecate's smile widened.

"Yes, Alexa. She came to you in a different form. Hera asked me to turn her into a cat from time to time to visit you. Do you remember the cat you met, Chloe?"

Alexa's eyes were huge with familiarity.

"Yes. She came to me about once a month from when I was 1 to 6 years old. I cried when she didn't come back."

The goddess nodded.

"You played games with Hera a lot. She saw something in you that she had only seen in great heroes. She decided you were needed to be safe until you were grown."

Hecate pulled out what looked like a peacock feather.

She whispered and blew out a breath of purple air.

The feather seemed to have dissolved, but when I looked at Alexa I knew where the feather had went.

Her hair had highlights the color of the peacock feather scattered around her head.

There were purple,dark blue,green and gold streaks all through my sister's maple colored locks.

She looked prettier then ever, actually.

Hecate nodded with satisfaction.

"This is a gift from your godly step mother to keep you strong against monsters."

Alexa nodded a smile on her face.

"Tell Hera thank you for me, Lady Hecate. And I thank you as well."

Hecate smiled.

"Your welcome, and I will. I bid you fare well, Alexa Grace. And good luck in future events."

And with that the goddess vanished, leaving no trace she was there except Alexa's peacock hair.

We stood there in silence until a voice broke through camp.

"Sparky, I'm home!"

Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis, and my sister.

She entered the clearing, glowing with youth , as always.

Alexa looked up at me with hope in her eyes.

"Is that her? Is that Thalia?"

I nodded as Thalia worked her way past all the 'hi' and 'you won't believe what happened' to my friends, sister, and I.

"What, Jase? No hello?"

i smiled at her familiar sarcasm.

"Hi, Thals. How ya been?"

"Pretty good."

Alexa cleared her throat and looked at me in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I tried to smile at Thalia but she looked at me sternly.

"Who's the kid?"

I cleared my throat.

Then lightning struck next to me.

I Looked to see a golden, hazy impression in the air of a lightning bolt.

Alexa had been claimed in the name of the sky god.

Alexa screamed and hugged my waste, but the sign followed her until it faded away.

Thalia gasped.

Chiron trotted over.

"Now, now Alexa. It's alright. Are 98.9% guess was true. You are now officially a daughter of Zeus!"

"99%!" Leo yelled from somewhere near us.

"Shut up Valdez!"

Most of the camp cheered or clapped.

Thalia shook herself out of her stunned freeze.

"Jason, what did you want to tell me, little bro?"

Alexa walked over to her.

"Jason's pretty bad at explaining things. I'm Alexa Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Thalia froze for a second then burst into a grin.

"I've always wanted a sister! No offense, Jason. "

I waved that comment away.

I had always wanted a younger sister, too.

Actually, a brother, but I'm not going to be picky.

They hugged and I felt like I finally had a complete family.

Then they pulled me in, too.

**I am going to tell you now that this is my second to last chapter. But don't go cry into a pillow yet! I am making this into a series. This was a small, tiny prologue. I already have amazingly fantastic ideas of how Alexa will save the world! in the next chapter you will meet some of her friends. They are going to be weird. You'll love them!**

**Bye for now! Have some cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	6. Best Friends for Eternity and Beyond

**Here's my last chapter! Remember, this was just a prologue. You will see more of Alexa, her friends you will meet right now, and new friends. See ya!**

** -Erin Daughter of Aphrodite**

_**Alexa's POV:**_

One Month Later

There I was, standing on the beach after a nice long training session with my new sword.

It was a gift from my half-sister, Artemis.

She explained that to turn the bracelet into a sword, I had to press the lightning bolt charm.

It was one of the twelve charms on my bracelet to represent the gods.

But, it would only turn into a sword if I touch it.

Anyway, I had practiced all morning long.

Jason thinks I over work myself.

Please!

I am just trying to be the best I can be.

No one at camp can get what Hecate said out of their heads.

Hera thought I was special?

It was insane.

It was a calm day with clear skies.

So I was just standing there when I heard running come from behind me.

I turned quickly, ready for anything, when two bodies smashed into me with full force.

"Ow!" I groaned.

Two heads looked at me.

They were a girl and a boy.

The girl looked really fragile with a pointed nose, freckles, hazel eyes and auburn hair.

She wore a shirt that said, _"Laurel Dance Academy" _ and had a bright yellow wreath of leaves on it and jean shorts.

The boy was cute, but not drop-dead gorgeous like any of the Aphrodite kids.

He had short, straight dirty blonde hair, sparkling white teeth, and black eyes.

He was a tiny bit taller than me wearing white basketball shorts and a yellow _Under Armor _shirt.

The girl sat up quick and looked me up and down.

"Hi," she said with a frantic look on her small face.

"Can you hide us, please?"

I looked behind them.

Far off in the distance was a swarm of Ares kids.

Here to initiate them I'm sure.

"Alright, come on."

I rushed them to cabin 1, pushing them inside.

Once I had slammed the door i glanced around the room.

And there was the imperfection.

My dad's statue wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

Instinctively, I flew up to put them back on.

I heard gasps from the boy and girl as I landed swiftly on the floor.

The boy huffed.

Not impressed easily, are we?

He turned to me.

"Who's cabin are we in? We didn't get to finish our tour."

I smiled a little.

The girl smiled back, the boy kept his mask-like expression.

Some-what like Reyna's.

Tough crowd.

"Well, this is my cabin. Cabin 1, Zeus kids. Which means me and my older brother, Jason. What are your names?"

The girl stepped forward.

"I'm Penelope Snyder, but you can call me Penny."

The boy stepped forward, a small smile on his face.

"I guess I can trust you. You did save us. I'm Hunter Roth. What's yours?"

"Alexandra Grace, but you can call me Alexa. It's nice to meet you guys."

Penny stared up at the statue of Zeus.

"Is that your dad?"

I nodded stepping toward the statue.

"Yep. Isn't he creepy? That is why I put sun glasses on him. Jase completely approved."

Penny and Hunter laughed.

"He is creepy." Hunter said with a small smirk.

I smiled.

Penny cleared her throat.

"So you can fly. What else can you do?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I can summon lightning, control wind, and can create static electricity without thinking about it. Jason is still teaching me."

And with those words, Jason, Piper and Leo came barging in through the door.

They were all laughing at something.

Probably Leo's stupidity.

He had been telling stories of how he saved Calypso from Ogygia.

I knew that Callie herself was at archery right now.

What are my brother and his friends doing back so soon.

Jason had the same question.

"Lex, what are you doing back so soon?"

He glanced at Penny and Hunter.

Everyone was quiet for a minute then Piper spoke.

"So, you must be the new kids. This is Leo from Hephaestus. This is Alexa's brother Jason from Zeus, but son of Jupiter. And I'm Piper."

Thank the gods for Piper Mclean!

They all waved.

Leo walked over to them, probably trying to crack a joke.

"So, when you got here, did either of you pass out? That is a sure sign of being a child of Hypnos."

Luckily, my brother was there to elbow Leo's rib.

"Ow! Oh, the pain! I think I see the light! What should I do!?"

Jason, Piper, and I just rolled our eyes.

Penny and Hunter looked at Leo strangely.

It was time for me to get them as far away from Leo Valdez quickly.

"Alright, guys. You might want to finish the tour. Clarisse and her goons are probably done looking for you. And besides, she would never be able to give you a swirly while I'm around."

They both smiled with gratefulness.

* * *

Our tour was great!

i showed them all around camp and told them who to talk to and who to stay far, far away from.

Now we were lounging in Thalia's tree.

Penny sat up and looked at me.

"So, let me get this straight. Your older sister used to be this tree and now is a hunter of Artemis and can't get married or anything?"

I nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. She's Artemis' lieutenant."

Hunter sat up, too.

"And your brother is Roman, but he met Piper and Leo, became their best friend and stayed here?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Your family is crazy."

"Everyone's family here is crazy. You will find out how deeply crazy you really are in your years here. I've only been here a month and I know my relatives created the world. That is the definition of crazy."

They both nodded.

I smiled, having the feeling these guys would always have my back.

"I think were going to be great friends." Penny said out of no where.

"Me two." I said looking at their ecstatic faces.

Hunter put up his pointer finger.

"I second that notion."

I shook my head.

"You can't. I already did."

Hunter shrugged.

"Then I third that notion. We will be great friends for eternity and beyond."

I smiled really wide.

"I can't argue with that."

**And there you have it! One great moment. I know what you are thinking. 'Who are Hunter and Penny's godly parents?'. You are totally going to find out as soon as I start Alexa's full first book thing. I meant to do that! Creating suspense. This prologue is officially closed. Keep a look out for the next part in the series! **


End file.
